Such an arrangement has already been described in the patent document DE-U-1 803 093. In this document, there is found, located opposite the time setting crown, an opening giving access to a chamber adapted to contain an energization cell. Such chamber, located in the caseband of the watch, is either formed integrally with such caseband or subsequently assembled within the same caseband. A cover closes the opening to the chamber. Although such cover is provided with a shank enabling removal thereof, it will be understood that this operation is difficult of manipulation, taking into account above all the small dimensions of such cover. On the other hand, once the cover is open, there arises the problem of extraction of the cell, jammed as it is by a contact spur bearing thereon, this giving rise to the necessity of applying shocks to the watch in order to proceed with such extraction.